Hero Acadamy
by alienphantom
Summary: Ben has just been accepted into the Galactic Hero Acadamy. Prepare for comedy, danger, action, and maybe a little romance?
1. Admission

Ben10: Hero Academy

Ben10: Hero Academy 

Side note: In my story, Alien Force is not going to happen, therefore, Ben still has Omnitrix!

Chapter 1

**Admittance**

"_Man, I love this job!"_ Thirteen year old Ben Tennyson thought as he fired off a fireball at a speeding get-a-way car as Heatblast, riding a blazing meteor above the freeway. The ball of flame struck the wheel, melting the tire and sending the car skidding into a large oak by the road. It crashed into it, crumpling the hood and trapping the robbers inside. Ben flew down and raised his arms. His hands glowed briefly and the doors melted off. In a flash of blinding green light, he had changed into the hulking red figure of Fourarms and plucked the robbers from the car. "Please! Don't hurt us!!" They begged. "Oh, please. I won't hurt you, much." Ben said in Fourarms' gravely tones as he threw them at the oak's lowest limb. In another green flash, he transformed into Stinkfly and blasted the criminals with a blob of goo that stuck them to the tree's limbs. "See ya later!" Ben said and, in another flash, became XLR8 and raced off. He blasted through the streets of Bellwood until he skidded to a halt in front of his own non-descript two-story house. A flash of blinding light, this one a brilliant crimson, bathed him and in the super-sonic lizard's place a thirteen year old boy stood. He had brown hair which ruffled in a slight breeze and green eyes which sparkled with excitement. "Dang, this job is _fun_!" He said happily to the air as he strolled up to his house and quietly opened up the front door, so not to wake up his parents, and creeped up to his room. He slipped off his jacket and plopped down on his bead, shoving aside some of the ever-present clutter and laying down his head. "_Well, another typical day of my_ _life to look forward to tomorrow_." He thought as he drifted off into slumber. Boy, was he wrong.

In a darkened room on a huge space station orbiting Earth, four beings sat in a half circle. In front of each was a holographic projector, and, on each, were videos of Ben's fights against numerous foes; Vilgax, Kevin 11, Ghostfreak, and Eon. They murmured amongst one another until one said, "You were right, he is ready." Another said, "Send his invitation immediately."

The next day, Ben hopped out of bed and ambled into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and was about to go get dressed, when he looked in the mirror and noticed his head. His hair looked like the nest of some particularly sloppy rodent. "Dang, bed head." Ben muttered to himself as he grabbed a comb and pulled it through the tangle. Once it was sufficiently tamed, he went back into his room. He shoved his hands into a random pile of cloths and emerged with his trademark shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He slipped a recent addition to his wardrobe, a black and green patterned jacket(not the one from Alien Force) onto his shoulders. He laced on some generic Nike sneakers and ran down the stairs. He slid into the kitchen and popped down into one of the chairs surrounding the dining room table. "Hi Honey. Did you sleep well?" Ben's mom, Sandra, asked. (If you've seen the last episode or the movie, you know what the parents look like) "Yeah Mom, I did." Ben responded as he attacked his plate of bacon and eggs. He finished devouring his breakfast and glanced over at the clock. He was shocked to see how much time had gone by. He ran out of the room, calling behind him, "Bye, Mom. See you later!" Ben raced out the door, and, seeing no one was watching, transformed into XLR8 and blasted off towards school. He flew around traffic and arrived at school seconds later. He blew past several students, sending their papers flying and dust clouding into the air. He skidded to a halt outside his class and turned back into Ben. He ambled inside, and, surprisingly, no one looked up. Ben slid his homework into the proper folder and sat down at his desk. The rest of his morning past without incident, and, when the bell rang and a river of students flooded the parking lot, Ben ran behind the school. "YES! Finally, the end of the school year is here!!" He became XLR8 and dashed off to the RV park where his Grandpa had lived for the past year. He ran up to the Rustbucket and, with a flash, became himself again. He knocked on the door and stepped inside. His Grandpa was at the oven, cooking _something_ on a frying pan with a bunch of peppers. The smell hit Ben like a punch from Vilgax, and he pinched his nose and said in a nasal tone, "What're you cooking Grandpa?" His Grandpa smiled and said, "Hey, Ben. I'm just making some of my famous possum stir-fry. Want some?" "Uhh, no thanks. I just ate." Ben said quickly with a panicked expression. That's when he noticed the room's third occupant. His cousin Gwen was sitting at the table, calmly reading the spell book she had gotten from Charmcaster years previously. "Hey Gwen! How are ya?" Ben asked happily. After all, he hadn't seen Gwen for a couple of months. She looked up and smiled at him. "Hi Ben. I just got out of school and decided it was time to come see Grandpa." Suddenly, their happy reunion was interrupted by a crash from outside. They ran outside and were shocked at what they saw. A crater at least 30 feet across defaced the lawn, and, at its center, sat a glowing pod. The pod, about a foot wide, was black and gold in color and shaped like a peapod. It floated out of the hole it had created and hovered in front of Ben and Gwen. A shimmering blue ray shone from the front of the device and a metallic voice stated "Face recognition. Ben Tennyson. Playing message." Then, a soft, feminine voice said, "Congratulations, Ben Tennyson. You have been accepted into the Galactic Hero Academy for your past heroic actions. If you wish to attend, please respond to the probe." Then, the voice was gone and the drone sank to the ground, hovering about an inch above the soil. Ben turned to Grandpa Max and asked, "What was that?" "The Academy is a school for heroes from across the galaxy. They're trained, taught, and disciplined to be able to use their powers responsibly. As far as I know, they don't use many earthlings. You can go if you want." Ben immediately said, "I'm in!" and stated yes to the probe. Suddenly, a glowing blue sphere surrounded him and he disappeared in a flash of light.

End of Chapter 1

Will update soon. Keep on the story!


	2. Cool School

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Cool School**

Ben's eyes were almost blinded by the swirling storm of colors around him.

Blinding lights flashed constantly, leaving spots in his vision. The, it was

over. The world around materialized in an instant, but was not where they

left. Ben was standing on a blue disk set in a steel floor. The walls resembled

the inside of some giant machine. Ben quickly realized that they must be in a

spaceship, judging by the décor. "Well, look who's here. If it isn't the new

student." Ben turned and saw a boy staring at him, an amused expression on

his face. However, the boy could not be described as human. His body was

shaped like a human's, but grey scales covered his entire body. His eyes had

slighted red pupils, and his hair stood in electric blue spikes. He put out his

hand, smiled nicely, and said, "Hi, my name's Eron. Nice to meet you." Ben

shook his hand and responded, "Ben Tennyson, likewise." Eron then said,

"Welcome to the Galactic Hero Academy, where kids with superpowers are

trained to be protectors of the galaxy." "What's your power?" Ben asked. In

answer, Eron's body began to tremble and suddenly he grew about a foot

taller, his scales turned black, curling ram horns grew from his forehead, and

red, leathery bat wings grew from his shoulders. His teeth grew until they

rivaled ripjaws, and, finally, claws grew on his hands and feet. Ben's mouth

dropped open as he stared at the dragon-like creature before him. "**This** is

my power." Eron said smugly in a deeper, throatier version of his own voice.

"**Cool!**" Ben responded excitedly. "Yes, it is." Eron quipped. The, he

shrunk, and his features returned to normal. "Dude, what kind of alien are

you?" Ben asked. "I, my friend, am a Repto-draconian. But, enough about

me. What's your power?" In response, Ben disappeared in a green flash and

Petrosapien stood in his place, his crystalline body glinting in the artificial

light. "You're the wielder of the Omnitrix?" Eron said unbelievingly. "Sure

am." Ben answered in Diamondhead's deep voice. Then, he changed back to

Ben and Eron looked at a PDA-looking device on his wrist. "Oh, crishog!

We're gonna be late!" And, without sparing a second, grabbed Ben and ran

down an adjoining hallway. He skidded to a stop outside an ornate door, at

least ten feet tall and covered in blinking lights. Eron turned, panting, to Ben

and said, "Okay, the Council is in there. Go inside and meet them, then head

to the auditorium. Good Luck!" Then, He ran off without a word. Ben

blinked in surprise and stepped toward the door. It opened with a Star-Trek

worthy _whoosh_ and Ben stepped into a brightly lit room about fifty feet

across at its widest point. It had rising, cream colored walls which met at an

apex, like a teepee, and the main focus was four tall, steel-gray seats. Ben

guessed that these were the Council. Ben stepped forward onto a platform

and lights came on above the seats, revealing the council. Ben was

unsurprised that they were aliens, but he was surprised that he recognized

two of them. One was an Ectonourite, but, instead of a red eye, it had a

green eye and white eye track. The Ectonourite sat next to a Galvan, who

looked almost like, "Azmuth, is that you?" Ben asked, surprised. "Hey, if

it isn't the little Earth boy. How's my device been treatin' ya?" The little

alien answered. It _was_ Azmuth! "What're you doing here?" Ben questioned.

"I_ teach_ here. I'm the mechanical engineering and science teacher." Azmuth

responded. Then, one of the other aliens bellowed, "ENOUGH! Azmuth,

you may speak to the boy later! Now, we must introduce him to the

Council." Azmuth nodded and replied humbly, "Yes, of course Magor, you

are right." The speaker, Magor, was at least ten feet tall, with fire-red skin

like a crabs'. His eyes were pure orange, and his teeth jutted out from under

his jaw. He turned to Ben and said, in a voice that was all grating steel and

broken glass, "Welcome, Ben Tennyson, to the Galactic Hero Academy.

Here, heroes from a thousand worlds are trained to be the best they can be.

There are even several humans here, so you should feel right at home." Ben

gave a small smile and said in a small voice, "Thank you, sir." Magor

nodded and gestured to a small blue pad on the floor. It flashed and Ben was

teleported to the auditorium. It was a huge space, easily the size of an

airplane hanger, which was crammed with aliens and humans, easily a thousand creatures, with the majority being aliens. Suddenly, a spot light

landed on a platform in the middle of the room, and Magor stood there, the

light dimly shining on his shell-like skin. "Greetings, students!" His voice

boomed out over the crowd. Immediately, all the ambient chatter stopped

and all eyes were focused on the Council member. "I would like to welcome

you to a new year here at GHA! Where you will learn to use your powers at

their fullest potential. Now, all students will be split into four-man squads

and those will be the same the entire year. Now, you will be teleported to

your room, where you will meet your three teammates. DISMISSED!" He

bellowed and all the students disappeared into blue streaks of light. Ben re-

materialized into a room which could have been mistaken for a summer

camp cabin. It had four bunk beds, each with three storage shelves.

Suddenly, three other flashes of light appeared, and Ben's roommates

appeared. "I will **never** get used to that transporter." One said, a boy with

brown hair and eyes who looked to be about fourteen. Another, this one with

long, greasy black hair and, strangely, a lock necklace, responded, "Yeah,

totally, dude." Ben turned his eyes to the third arrival, and the green orbs

widened. "Eron?" The scaly arrival looked up and, sure enough, it was the

Repto-Draconian after all. "Hey, Ben. I guess we're roomies." He said

happily. The other two students turned toBen and introduced themselves.

The brown haired teen raised a hand in greeting and said, " Hey, nice to

meet cha. I'm Peter Parker." Ben shook his hand and introduced himself.

The other boy put out his hand and said, grinning, "Hiya, my name's Kevin

Levin. Nice to meet ya!" Ben shock his hand as a voice came out of a

speaker above their heads. "Greetings, students. Lights out in ten min.. Your

belongings have already been packed, so rest up, because classes start

tomorrow." Ben went over to a bunk with his name on a small digital screen

on the top and looked in its top drawer. It was filled with his cloths, along

with a gym uniform for P.E and small suit of what looked like armor, "For

Combat training" said a small note on it. Ben lay down on the mattress, and

it seemed to mold to his body. It was very comfortable. He started to drift

off, and his last thought before he fell asleep was, "_This is gonna be fun."_

Watch think? Go Spidey and Ben! Also, will make Kevin a good guy (maybe) and have a grand, convoluted plan for the plot. YAY! Reviews appreciated. Vote in reviews for Kevin to be good or EVIL! Bye! 


	3. My First Day

Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**My First Day**

Ben woke up, momentarily disorientated. "_Where am I?_" He thought

sleepily. Then the previous days' events came rushing back to him.

He bolted upright in his bed, looking around. Peter was pulling a

Linkin' Park shirt over his head, while Eron and Kevin were still

passed out in their beds. "You like Linkin Park?" Ben asked Peter.

"Yeah." Was Peters muffled reply from inside his shirt. He finally

wrestled it over his head, coming out smiling. Ben sat up,

grabbing a fresh shirt. He pulled it on, then laced on a pair of

converse sneakers. He slipped into a jacket, which was green with

a large black number 10 on the back. Ben looked up at Kevin and

Eron, annoyed. The two were still snoring away and, at this rate,

they'd be late for the first day of school. Peter turned the Ben and

asked, "So, how do we wake the sleeping uglies?" while jerking

his head at Kevin and Eron. "I'm on it." Ben assured him. Then, in

a flash of light, he became the hulking red giant known as

Fourarms. "And what, pray tell, can this guy do that won't break

every bone in their bodies?" Peter asked dryly. In response, Ben

slammed all four of his hands together, creating a shockwave that

knocked Eron and Kevin right out of their beds. They woke up,

protesting angrily. "Dude! What did you do?" Eron demanded. "I

woke you up." was Ben's calm reply. Then, in a flash, he became

himself again. He walked out the door, calling behind him, "You

better hurry, or you'll be late." Ben and Peter snickered at the loud

strings of profanity coming from their roommates. Ben turned to

Peter and asked, "So, what's our first class?" Peter briefly checked

a piece of paper in his hand and responded, "Galactic History.

Which is, right here." He finally said, gesturing to a large

doorway, which slid open when they approached. It was then that

they were joined by a rather ticked off Eron and Kevin. They all

crowded into the room, which resembled a college lecture hall, in

that is was horse shoe shaped with rows of seats rising towards the

ceiling. There were already several dozen students there, and

only about forty of them were human. Ben and his group made

their way down to a vacant table and took their seats. " All right,

let's get this lesson underway." A voice from the front of the room

echoed op into the seats. The teacher was an alien who looked like

a large, upright crab with two yellow eyes. " I am your Galactic

History teacher, Prof. Cranos. Now, let's get this class started,

shall we? Please open your text books, which are in your desks, to

page seven." The room was filled with thumps and rustling as the

students got out their books and turned to the page. Ben turned his

book to page seven, which showed a planet shaped like a huge

diamond. The caption read, " Petropia." Prof. Cranos began a

monologue about the planet. " Petropia was a planet devoid of

traditional 'life', but was home to one sentient species, the

Petrosapiens. They are a living, organic crystalline species, with

the ability to control this crystal mentally. They can fashion their

arms into crude weapons, as well as fire crystal shards from their

hands and grow crystals on other surfaces very quickly. Their

appearance, well, perhaps a visual aid will be more productive

then a description. Mr. Tennyson," He said, gesturing to Ben, "

would come here please?" Ben rose from his seat, aware that the

entire class was watching. He stepped in front of Prof. Cranos, who

asked, " Now, Mr. Tennyson, I understand that the Omnitrix

allows you to become other aliens, correct?" Ben nodded, "Yes,

sir." "Good, then would you please show the class a Petrosapien."

Ben nodded and, in a flash, was replaced with the sparkling,

angular form of Diamondhead. The entire class murmured in

amazement, while Prof. Cranos nodded in approval. "Thank you,

Mr. Tennyson. You may return to your seat. Now, class,

Petrosapiens also come in colors of more or less every precious

stone known to the galaxy, such as Ruby, Opal, and so on." Ben

nodded, turning back into himself. He walked back up to his seat

and popped down into his seat. Eron turned to him excitedly and

said, "Dude, that was awesome!" Kevin leaned around the over-

excited draconian and said, " Yeah, that was pretty cool. Must've

been, 'cause even Avon is paying attention." " Who's Avon?" Ben

asked. Kevin pointed to a seat near the top of the room, and Ben

turned in his seat to look where Kevin was pointing, and saw a boy

who looked about six-teen looking down at him through steepled

fingers, one eye brow raised in the only expression of interest on

his otherwise blank face. His black hair fell down over his

shoulders, revealing a gold circlet in one ear. Ben turned back to

Kevin and asked, "What's the big deal about him?" Peter's voice

came from behind Kevin and quipped, "Because, _he's_ the top

student and school pretty boy." Ben sensed a tinge of resentment in

Peter's tone, but he didn't comment. Instead, he turned back to the

discussion at hand, which was turning to the story of Petropia's

destruction. Ben was familiar with the story, so he didn't pay that

much attention. After that, a blaring bell sounded, signaling the

end of class. The students started to file out of the room, and Prof.

Cranos called after them, "Remember, next class, we'll be studying

the Tetramands from planet Khoros." Ben walked out of the

classroom and asked no one in particular, "So, what's our next

class?" Eron answered, "P.E/ training." Ben followed the others

until they arrived in a large room, about three-fourths the size of

the auditorium. It had a flat, stark white floor which stretched

unbroken to the walls on all sides. The students were all gathered

in front of, who else, Magor. His crimson skin shone dully in the

brilliant lighting of the room, and his harsh voice boomed over the

crowd of students. "Now, this is where you shall be trained

physically to perfect your powers and function successfully as a

team. Now, the first thing we will do is have each team run an

obstacle course.. The team who completes it the fastest wins."

Magor scanned the crowd, until his gae landed on Ben. "_Uh-Oh."_

Ben thought when Magor raised his hand and pointed at Ben. "

You, Tennyson. You're team's first. Move!"

Will Ben complete the obstacle course? What will the

challenges be? Why am I asking **you** all these questions? Tune in

Next time 4 Hero Academy! Please Review 


	4. New heroes, New problems

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Teamwork**

Previously: Ben and company were chosen to do the obstacle course first. What will happen? Read on, and find out!

Ben and his friends stepped onto the starting line, while Magor explained the course. "This is a challenge designed to test your teamwork skills. The only objective is to get to the finish line in the fastest manner possible." Ben turned to his teammates and whispered, in an encouraging tone, "Don't worry, guys. We will so rock this." The others nodded, just as Magor raised his hand, and counted down, "Three, Two, ONE!" A horn sounded, and the group tore off. But, before they could make it a few steps, the entire world changed around them. Grass covered the floor in a sweeping wave, and trees shot up from the ground like fast-growing grass. Peter jumped out of the way as one formed underneath him, branches spiking from the trunk in seconds. The path forward became clogged with foliage, bushes and vines still lengthening. In a few mere moments, the four were looking at a jungle.

"Well, this is, different." Ben remarked. Suddenly, the booming voice of Magor echoed throughout the trees. "Go now! Complete the course!" Ben and company moved forwards, toward the line of trees which stood between them and the finish line, and entered the shade provided from their branches. "_Well, this is weird."_ Ben thought as they moved through the new forest. _"I mean, this place even smells like a forest."_ Suddenly, a whistling sound came from somewhere above them. The, an arrow buried itself in the trunk of a nearby tree, almost shaving off Kevin's eyebrows. . Ben immediately scanned the canopy for the sniper, as the others prepared for battle. Eron grew fangs and his scales darkened as he asked, "Any sign of the shooter?" "Nope." Ben responded. Suddenly, he was engulfed in a green flash, and in his place stood the flaming form of Heatblast. He then said, in his strange voice, "But, let's see if I can't smoke 'em out!" With that, he fired off twin streams of flame at the jungle canopy. "I'm with you!" Eron promised as he shot a blazing breath up into the foliage. The jungle began to fill with chocking smoke, and then two drones crashed to the ground, half melted from the intense heat. Ben turned to gaze at them for a moment, noting that they had cross bows mounted on top of them. "_So much for the snipers." _He thought happily. And he kept thinking that happily right up until he was blasted in the back with a laser, tossing him a good twenty feet across the clearing. He turned, as did the others, when several trees crashed to the ground, revealing the hulking figures of two battle drones, each roughly twenty-five feet high. One red eye glowed in the center of their heads, and they were bristling with weapons.

"Crap." Peter said, which pretty much summed up their situation. Ben stood up, groaning, from the place where he had been thrown, the grass smoking beside him. He flashed again, this time becoming the large, broad-shouldered form of Cannonbolt. "Let's rock and roll!" Ben shouted as he curled up and spun towards the drones, leaving a small trench in the grass as he did. He bounced off trees until he became a yellow blur, and then crashed into one of the robots. He dented the chest in, while Eron shredded part of the arm with his claws. Ben bounced up and flashed again, this time turning into Diamondhead. He plummeted down, his hands becoming one large, glittering spear. He dove into the machine's chest, slicing a rough hole in its frame. The drone gave one last defiant whir, and then collapsed in a heap.

Ben sliced his way through a plate of steel, whooping his excitement. "Man, this is fun!!" He called out. "Yeah, totally!" Kevin called as he punched through a missile, leaving him unscathed. His whole body was encased in iron, as if he had been dipped in molten steel. He rushed towards the other drone, the ground seeming to shake with each step. Eron was being crushed in the machine's claw, while Peter was ripping out tentacles which had tried to squeeze the life out of him. "Giant, metal tentacles trying to kill me. I have de ja vue." He muttered as he ripped one out by the roots, wires still sparking at the end. Eron, meanwhile, brought down his crushing jaws and sliced clean through the claw that was holding him. Right then, Kevin and Ben (as Fourarms) slammed their fists into the drone, shattering its chest and power source. It, too, collapsed into scrap metal. The four heroes briefly smacked each other high-fives, and then trudged to a red line clearly seen through the deep green grass. The finish line.

They stepped over it, raising their hands triumphantly for a moment. A small platform slid out, containing four water bottles and the alien equivalent of a protein bar. They grabbed them eagerly, and Ben quickly guzzled his water. He took two long, deep droughts, and then wiped the chilled bottle across his forehead. He absentmindedly munched on the bar as he took a look at his other teammates. They were all sweating profusely (unsurprising) and had no more injuries then a scrape or shallow cut. The euphoria that comes with victory was setting in, so, even though they had to be exhausted, they were all smiles. "What a workout, huh?" Ben put in happily. The others nodded, and then all smacked high-fives. Suddenly, Magor's booming voice rang out. "You boys! Get over here!" He bellowed. The four boys fell into step in front of him. He gazed down at them, and then stated, "You did rather well. Your grade is: A. Now, for future reference, you will be known as team Omega. HIT THE SHOWERS!" He bellowed at the end, which sent the boys scurrying to their seats.

As they arrived at the viewing area where visitors could watch the obstacle course, Ben heard a tiny voice. "Hey, boy. You did pretty well out there." Ben looked down, and his eyes lit upon the diminutive form of Azmuth. "Oh, hi Azmuth." Ben greeted. "That's **Prof.** Azmuth to you, Boy. Anyway, I was thinking about what you've done on Earth recently. Especially that business with Eon. And, I thought I'd help you out a little." Ben looked at the tiny alien confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. By then, the others had come over to see what was going on, and now were looking at Azmuth expectantly. In answer, he hopped up onto Ben's wrist. He bent down over the faceplate, and pressed several buttons on the faceplate. He spun the faceplate itself around in a pattern only he could know, and stood back up, smiling. The Omnitrix glowed blue, green, yellow, and red in sequence, then the faceplate rose up and spun, unfamiliar siluettes flashing across its screen. Then, it slammed back down in a flash of green which blinded Ben.

When he could look again, he realized it had changed. The Omnitrix seemed to have shrunk to the size of a normal watch, with just two small buttons on the side. He pressed them, and a hologram sprang from the face plate as it rose. It showed an unfamiliar alien, which looked like a flying sting-ray. Ben gazed at it wonder, then turned to Azmuth and asked, "What did you do?" "Upgraded it." Azmuth said simply, a proud look on his face. He pointed at the Omnitrix and stated, "To use the master control again, you'll have to use the new version the manual way once." Ben nodded as he turned the dial, revealing an unfamiliar alien each time. One that looked like a big crab, a dinosaur, and a weird, phantom-looking moth. "Go ahead; try it out on the practice course." Azmuth urged, gesturing to a large, arena-like structure. Ben thanked Azmuth and walked out onto the arena floor.

Then, three humanoid robots, about five feet tall, stood in front of him. They had sharp claws, brushed steel bodies, and what appeared to be lasers built into their forearms, coolant bubbling along their lengths. Ben smiled to himself as he turned the faceplate to the dinosaur-like alien and slammed it down, engulfing himself in a blinding flash of neon green light.

Okay, people. What do you think? I figured I'd work some Alien Force aliens in here, but with an actually PLAUSIBLE reason for Ben getting them. Tune in next time to see Ben kick can as HUMONGOSAUR!! ( or maybe a different name?)


	5. Practice Run And Girls Galore

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Practice Run**

(And girls galore)

The first sensation Ben had was of the ground falling away, and of his strength vastly increasing. He felt his skin become hard a leathery, as well as his spine elongate into a thick, powerful tail. He finally felt the changing stop, and he gazed down at his new, powerful form. He was at least 12 feet tall, and gazed down menacingly at the now-tiny robots. Ben simply lifted his massive foot and stepped down on the drones, making a sound akin to a thunderclap and smashing them into little, tiny bite-sized pieces. He laughed, his voice almost unbelievingly rough and deep, and said, "_That _was fun." Eron, Peter and Kevin chuckled from their spot on the ground, and so did Azmuth. The diminutive inventor nodded to himself and said, "Man, I am good." Ben looked quite pleased with himself, and then looked down at Azmuth sheepishly. "Um, how do I change back?" Azmuth muttered something about primates, and then said dryly, "Just think about it." Ben did so, and a swarm of green bubbles surrounded him, changing him back into himself.

The others clapped him on the back and marveled at the new powers he had. "Well, P.E should be a lot easier now." Eron observed, and the others broke out laughing. Ben looked around to thank Azmuth again, but he had already left. Ben shrugged, turning back to his friends, just as Kevin suggested that they head to the cafeteria. They left for it, while Azmuth walked away, a remorseful look on his face. "I hope that boy enjoys things while he can. He'll need all of the power he can get, when the time comes." He said sadly to himself as he walked down the deserted hallway.

Ben and the others arrived at the cafeteria, which was crammed with students just now returning from their various classes. The constant barrage of noise was the same as one would find in any school on Earth. Apparently, schools were the same across the galaxy. "_There's something poetic in that."_ Ben pondered as he got in line behind Peter. The line moved quickly enough, so Ben grabbed his food earlier the expected. He grabbed a can of lemonade, some silverware, and then moved on towards the food. Peter, who had already eaten breakfast in the cafeteria at some point, stayed well away from the alien food. Ben looked over the strange assortment of edibles. Things that looked like pieces of modern art sat next to bizarre-colored fruit, one of which looked like a black and purple apple.

Feeling brave, Ben grabbed the strange apple, and a long, flat, white vegetable. On the human section, he grabbed a piece of pepperoni pizza (yum) and some chocolate cake (double yum!), then went to sit with his teammates. He plopped down onto the side of the bench opposite Kevin, and then set to work on his food. "Dude, you're gonna eat that?" Kevin asked speculatively. Ben nodded, looking slightly green, while Peter and Kevin launched into a furtive discussion. Then, they shook hands and looked at Ben expectantly. He brought the strange fruit up to his mouth and took a bite. It crunched like an apple, and orange juice spilled out onto the plate. His eyes widened, and he swallowed quickly. "Tastes like steak." He said, surprised. Eron fell out laughing, chocking out, "The food is from my planet, Hathon, and is a common delicacy, usually fried." Kevin grumbled, then handed over a five spot. Apparently, they had made a bet about Ben and the food, and Peter had clearly won. The boys finished their meals, chatting all the while.

Suddenly, a bell blared in the lunch room, and a mass of students rose from their seats and moved onto their next class. "So, what now?" Ben asked, and, this time, Kevin answered. "We have a free period, then Science class." Ben nodded, and then queried, "You guys want to go to the arena and train?" The others nodded, and they headed back to the practice arena. When they arrived, they saw another team was just finishing up, an all-girl team by the looks of it. One girl in particular caught his eye. She had broken off the arm of a robot, and then used its plasma rifle to destroy several others. She wore a tight-fitting jacket which left little to the imagination, and blue jeans with sneakers. Her black hair blew behind her as a drone exploded, her dark eyes lighting up with excitement. Ben could only stare, and then he caught her eye. She smiled at him, and then turned to her beckoning teammates. Ben stared at her for a long while, then asked Kevin dumbly, "Who was _that_?" The dark-haired teen chuckled and answered, "That was Julie Hawkamota, and she's way out of your league, just to give you the heads up." He cackled at that, and then Peter elbowed him in the ribs. "OW!" He complained, and then glared at the spider powered youth. Eron pulled them apart, while Ben had started opening the training door.

The four stepped into the arena, while Ben ran through his list of new aliens. As if an afterthought, Eron asked, "Hey, did you name that big lizard dude yet" Ben nodded and said, "How about 'Humongosaur'?" Kevin snickered, but was smacked upside the head by Peter. "OW!" He complained yet again, while Ben turned the dial to reveal a cool new hero. He may have been able to change by thought, but he had to know what to turn into. One in particular seemed interesting. It looked like a malfunction, as it was all blurry on the edges, with two glowing red eyes and the Omnitrix symbol in the center of its chest. Ben grinned and slammed down the faceplate, changing him instantly. He felt a surge of power as his physical body dissolved, to be replaced with a being made of pure electricity. Peter said simply, "Cool. What do ya call this guy?" Ben thought for a moment, and then answered, in a voice which sounded like an electric buzz, "Live Wire."

He raised his hand as targets came up, and arcing bolts of lighting shot from his fingers, incinerating the targets into ash. Ben then shot into a wire, overloading all the robots' circuits, causing them to attack themselves. Then, they exploded. True, Upgrade could have caused the same result, but not a spectacularly. Ben grinned, invisible to anyone else, and thought, "_Yep, best school ever_."


	6. AN

Sorry people, but I'm taking a break to work on this big, mega story which was inspired by Grumble's Ultimate Danny Phantom story (check it out, it rocks) and will not update this for a week or two

Sorry people, but I'm taking a break to work on this big, mega story which was inspired by Grumble's Ultimate Danny Phantom story (check it out, it rocks) and will not update this for a week or two. My condolences to any avid readers out there.


	7. This story will be put on hold for aweek

bdb

Bib

I like Pie


End file.
